


Tell Us of the Boy Made of Gold

by busylittlebee09



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busylittlebee09/pseuds/busylittlebee09
Summary: A poem about an exile and a godly boy.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 12





	Tell Us of the Boy Made of Gold

The gold caught me off guard  
I’d never seen a human shine  
His entire life, gilded,  
tinged with sunlight and the ocean.

And for six brief winters  
snow would mix  
with endless summer,  
in the form of his golden being.

Rose quartz reflecting  
Love into the sunbeams  
That flowed like sunbeams  
Through the ocher of his hair.

We died together, but apart,  
In a land where seasons never changed.  
With him I held the sun  
Between my palms. 

Down the coast lies Troy,  
But for now, it’s just us.  
Our last piece of freedom  
In this mortal existence. 

The sea is your mother, and  
she’s in distress. She’s trying  
to save you, but  
she’s taught you wrong.

You were the greatest before  
you realized, before  
you acted  
on your instincts. 

Achilles, my beloved,  
The ocean will take it all.  
At least we have an eternity,  
so long as our story is told.


End file.
